Clarity
by Mewgirl99
Summary: Takes place the next night after Mewtwo and Libby became mates. Their lives were wonderful until something unexpected happens to Libby. Will their new lives as mates takes a twist for the worse? More Chapters coming soon!
1. the morning after

Mewtwo woke up as the sun went down. He looked upon his lover, Libby who is sleeping peacefully his arms. Smiling at his new mate, Mewtwo bent over, kissed her on the cheek and got up, letting go of her gently as she sighed sleepishly. Mewtwo had never felt this happy in his life now that Libby is a Pokemon just like him. For Libby, it will take some time to get used to her new form along with learning how to control her new powers and abilities that she inherited since her rebirth. Walking out of the labyrinth, Mewtwo felt his stomach growl softy as he looked at Libby one more time. Seeing her asleep, Mewtwo left the waterfall cave and into the forest.

Libby woke up when the moonlight hit the waterfall. Smiling to herself, Libby has never felt like this in her new life as a Pokemon. Although she needs to practice on her power since she saved Mewtwo, Landon, and the others from Team Rocket, Libby is confident that she will get used to her newfound life as a Pokemon and as Mewtwo's mate. Looking around, she sees Mewtwo sitting on a rock next to her as Libby sat up. Hey. mewtwo smiled as he got off the rock sat down next to her.

_Hey._ Libby smiled as she kissed him on the lips.

_You're glowing._ Mewtwo smiled as he offered her a apple to her as Libby took it from him.

_I don't know. _

_I can't really tell. I can,_ Mewtwo said as he and Libby ate their meals of apples and peaches.

_How long can we stay here?_ Libby wondered.

_As long as you want. _Mewtwo answered as Libby smiled.

_Tonight we should do some exploring in the forest, as long as we are not spotted by the humans. _Mewtwo said as they finished their fruit.

Soon they left the waterfall cave and flew around the forest. From seeing Poliwags, to Stantlers, Libby has never seen so many Pokemon in her life. Mewtwo, watching her play with the baby Poliwags for a little bit smiled at her. He has so much in store for her now that she is like him.

_Come._ Mewtwo said as the baby Poliwags swam towards their parents as Libby got up and took his hand.

_I want to show you a place where I was created._ Libby nodded at him as he took her hand and teleported out of the forest.

Opening her eyes, Libby looked around and saw water surrounding an island that they are on. Looking down on the ground, Libby spotted some grass, and flowers growing on the ground as she kneeled down and smelling them. _They're so pretty._ Libby smiled as she looked at Mewtwo who looked onto the island as breeze flew right by him. _What's wrong?_ Libby asked as she got up and looked at him. _This is where I was created._ Mewtwo began as Libby watched him_. It used to be a laboratory until I destroyed it._ Libby, feeling a little nervous held his hand as Mewtwo looked at her_. I was cloned from Mew to be Giovanni's slave. Since then, I didn't trust humans._ Libby nodded as she remembered him telling her the story of how he destroyed New Island laboratory, and Giovanni taking Mewtwo under his 'wing.' _You have a strong heart, Mewtwo._ Libby said as Mewtwo looked at her. _Even though Giovanni tried to control you, your heart, and your will are much stronger than you know._ Mewtwo smiled at her as he knows that she is right. Giovanni tried to break his will during their battle on Mt. Quena, and rescuing Libby from Team Rocket. His heart and mind was stronger than Giovanni's control over him. Looking around the open water, Libby looked and saw something in the distance. _Come._ Mewtwo said as he took her hand. We need to get out of here before somebody sees us. Together, they teleported off the island and went back to the waterfall cave. Watching the sky getting a little bit brighter, Libby smiled as Mewtwo held her into his arms. _Do you know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me?_ Libby blushed as Mewtwo looked at her. _I didn't know that._ Libby said playfully as Mewtwo smirked at her. Yes you do. Mewtwo chuckled as he turned her around slowly so that he can look at her. _I never thought that meeting someone would be in my mind until you came along._ Libby began to blush again as Mewtwo smirked at her while he rested his head on her shoulders. Libby began to moan a tiny bit as Mewtwo nuzzled his head on her neck. Feeling his breath caused Libby's body to heat up a little bit as Mewtwo sensed it, he also felt her heart beating faster as heat continued to rose in her body as Mewtwo's body felt the same way. Mewtwo helped Libby lay down softly on the mossy bed. Getting on top of her, Mewtwo and Libby began to kiss and touch each other with so much passion. Mewtwo rocked his hips against hers while kissing her neck and her cheek as Libby moaned softly. Hearing her moan, made Mewtwo push and pull even faster making Libby screaming softly in excitement. Libby looked up at Mewtwo as he panted for breath. All the sudden he stopped and kissed Libby really hard as Libby did the same thing. Getting off of her and laying down next her, Mewtwo gazed upon his mate as she looked at him smiling weakly. That was amazing. Libby panted as Mewtwo nodded his head. Yes. It was. He wrapped his arms around her body as Libby did the same thing_._

_I just wish that we can be like this. _

_Uhh… Libby,_ Mewtwo said as he cocked his eyebrow.

_We are like this._ Giggling, Libby shook her head.

_No, I meant us together forever with no problems._ She sighed happily as she snuggled with him as she looked at him as she smiled.

_Wanna go again?_ Mewtwo chuckled as he and Libby made love all through the morning until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

In another region in a temple one of the priests walked over to the leader in excitement.

"According to a legend I found in a scroll, a Pokemon will be giving birth instead of laying an egg."

"That's impossible." The leader said as he brushed this off.

"No Pokemon would ever give birth naturally."

"So says the prophecy." The sage said as the leader read it.

"It has no description of the Pokemon who will be giving birth. Very well, I will send some drones around the world so that they can find this…pregnant Pokemon."


	2. sickness

Libby woke up smiling happily. Never in her life, she'd felt more relaxed and happy at the same time. Stretching her arms and her legs, Libby looked around and saw that Mewtwo has gone out to get some more fruit. Sighing happily, Libby got up and went to the fruit pile which was almost gone. Taking an apple, Libby was about to bite it when all the sudden, she flew out of the cave and begin to vomit uncontrollably. Libby looked down at the vomit as she wiped her mouth. That was weird. Libby sighed as sat down on the ground. Feeling her stomach hurt, Libby stayed there for awhile until she continued to vomit again.

Mewtwo returned with the fruit as he placed them on the pile. Turning around to find his mate, he came to a shock that Libby isn't there.

_Libby? _Mewtwo called as he flew out of the labyrinth and went towards the waterfall.

_Libby!_ Mewtwo called again as he looked around. Looking at the river, Mewtwo saw some vomit that was floating down the river. Looking at where it came from, Mewtwo flew out of the cave and found Libby clinging on her stomach as she waited to vomit again.

_Libby, my love! Are you alright? _Mewtwo wondered as he flew to Libby's side as she felt very pale.

_I….dont….think…so…._ Libby said weakly as she looked up at Mewtwo who kneel down next to her rubbing her back affectionately.

_What's wrong? I don't know._ Libby answered.

_One minute I'm okay, the next I feel sick._ Mewtwo kissed Libby on the cheek as he scooped her into his arms and carried her back into the cave.

Laying her down gently on the moss, Mewtwo rubbed her head as Libby cling onto her stomach again. Feeling like she is going to throw up again, Libby flew to the waterfalls and threw up again. Mewtwo flew to her side as she continued to vomit until she stopped.

_What's going on?_ Libby wondered as she began to throw up once more.

_Maybe you got something that is going around._ Mewtwo said as Libby looked at him.

_Maybe it's the fruit. _

_Could be._ Mewtwo thought about it as Libby continued to vomit again only this time, she began to cry as she felt very scared. Hugging her legs while laying down in a fetal position, Libby's tears streamed down her cheeks as Mewtwo kneel down next to her as he comforted her.

_It's going to be okay, my love. We'll figure this out._ Libby looked at him as he wiped away her tears with his hand.

Libby calmed down as Mewtwo scooped her into his arms once more and flew back into the labyrinth. He gently lay Libby down on the moss as she fell asleep. Mewtwo looked at her as he began to worry. She was never sick like this. His biggest worry is that she will die from something that is going around. Holding her into his arms, Mewtwo hugged Libby gently as he fell asleep hoping that nothing will happen to her.

During the night, Libby would get up hour after hour to vomit, only this time, she noticed that her stomach has been growing a bit.

_Maybe I'm just gaining weight._ Libby sighed as she flew back into the labyrinth.

_Wait….i'm not. I haven't been eating in the last few hours….can it be? _Libby wondered as she looked down at her tummy.

_No, that's impossible. I can't be….no maybe it's just the bug nothing else._

Libby lay down next to Mewtwo as she thought about what is happening to her while she hopes that Mewtwo won't notice her belly. During the day, Libby tried to eat some fruit, but it made her sick that she is scared to eat while Mewtwo looks at her in worry. All day long, Libby continued to vomit hour after hour while Mewtwo felt worried for his mate. She hasn't eaten or drank anything for a day. Mewtwo noticed that her belly has been growing a bit since she vomited as he began to wonder what is happening to her. Thinking about it, Mewtwo knows that Libby needs to see a doctor right away or else she would die. Mewtwo looked at Libby as she fell asleep for now. After awhile, Mewtwo flew out of the labyrinth and thought about this through. He can't take her to see a doctor that he isn't familiar with. It would put their lives in jeopardy. He thought about the humans that he knows that will tell them about this condition that Libby has. Thinking about it, Mewtwo smiled as he realized that the only human that knows everything about taking care of sick, injured, and even Pokemon that were weak during battle, is the one kid that was with Ash and his friends.

_Brock._ Mewtwo thought about it as he looked upon his mate who was sleeping for now.

With no time to spare, Mewtwo teleported out of the cave, and into the Kanto region in hopes of finding Brock who will give him some answers on Libby's condition.


	3. Help from an old friend I

Mewtwo traveled to Kanto region where he looked around as he desperately tried to find a doctor. Fortunately his search has come to an end in Pewter City as he saw a familiar face: Brock. Seeing him in his white coat with a small bag, Mewtwo smiled in relief as he knows that Brock will explain everything to him about Libby's condition. Flying to his home quietly Mewtwo took a peek at Brock as he sat down on the couch exhausted.

Brock looked at the time on his watch. It was 5:30 in the afternoon. Since he left Ash to pursue his dream of becoming a Pokemon Doctor, Brock has studied for the past 4 years, graduated from college with high honors and goes to the Pokemon Centers around the Kanto region where ever the Nurse Joys needed him the most. While kicking back, Brock heard a sound that was coming from the kitchen. Getting up, Brock releases his Crobat from the Pokeball.

"Go look in the kitchen and see what that noise is." Brock said as Crobat flew into the kitchen and began to scream.

"Crobat?!" Brock asked worriedly as he walked into the kitchen only to turn on the lights and saw his Pokemon asleep on the floor.

"Who's there?" Brock said as Mewtwo appeared from hiding beside the refrigerator.

"Mewtwo?" Brock asked nervously as Mewtwo looked at him.

_I need your help._ Mewtwo said as Brock walked towards a chair and sat down.

"I'm listening."

Libby woke up as she saw that Mewtwo was gone. Trying to get up, Libby felt her stomach hurt in pain as she tried to get up on her feet. Feeling very dizzy, Libby tried to fly out of the labyrinth, but only to fall down on her knees.

_Mewtwo, where are you?_ Libby asked weakly as she tried to get up again.

Trying to walk towards the waterfall, Libby used her hands to balance on the cavern walls. By the time she reached the waterfalls, Libby cling onto her stomach as she fell on the ground, blacking out.

"She is vomiting out of control, and her stomach is in pain?" Brock asked as Mewtwo nodded. Thinking about it, Brock thought to himself.

'It can't be.' Looking at Mewtwo, Brock nodded his head as he returned Crobat into its Pokeball.

"Bring your mate, and meet me at the Pokemon Center."

_Okay, Brock. Thank you._ Mewtwo smiled as he teleported out of Brock's house.

Arriving back at the cave, Mewtwo was in shock as he noticed that Libby is missing.

_Libby?_ Mewtwo called as he flew out of the labyrinth.

_Libby!_ Mewtwo cried as he found Libby unconscious.

Flying at her side, Mewtwo felt her pulse as he scooped her into his arms. Opening her eyes slowly, Libby saw Mewtwo carrying her in his arms as he looked ahead.

…_..Mewtwo?..._Libby said as Mewtwo looked down at her.

_Shhh….everything is going to be okay._ Mewtwo said as Libby blacked out once more hearing those words echoing in her head as her eyes began to close.

"Sir, the drones have returned from their search and there is no sign of this 'pregnant Pokemon.' A man said as the leader looked up from work.

"Well," he said smirking as he got up from his spot as the light shined on him.

"Master Colress, chances of finding this 'pregnant' Pokemon is very slim, even if it belongs to a trainer, or it might be a wild one."

"Keep searching then." Colress smiled as the man looked at Colress in nervously.

"Find that Pokemon, or don't come back."

"Yes master." The man bowed to him as he left the office.

"I will find this 'Pregnant' Pokemon if it's the last thing I do." Colress growled as another man hiding in between the pillars over heard about this discovery.

'It will be nice to meet this Pokemon under different causes.' He thought about it as he teleported quietly out of Colress office.


	4. Impossible

Libby woke up rubbing her head as her eyes started to clear up from the blur.

"Chansey!" Libby heard a voice as she got up slowly. "

Chansey!" a voice said as Libby saw a Pokemon that was setting up the computer and the scanner.

"Chansey!"

Libby saw a Chansey coming towards her as Libby began to scream as she was about to fall off of her cot, but she was caught by Mewtwo as he entered in the room along with Brock who came running in.

_Relax, my love._ Mewtwo explained as Libby began to panic as her heart began to race as she looked at Mewtwo and around the medical room as she rubbed her head.

_Where….am….i?_ Libby wondered as she continued to look around.

_We are at the Pokemon Center._ Mewtwo said as Brock walked over with a machine.

_What….uhh….happened?_ Libby rubbed her head as Mewtwo looked at Brock, then back to her.

"You fainted when Mewtwo went back to come and get you." Brock said as he turned on the monitor.

_What is that?_ Libby wondered as she watched Brock grabbed a scanner.

"This is an ultrasound." Brock explained.

"It's a machine that is used for humans to check and see if the baby is okay."

Libby just froze there as if she is dreaming or somewhat.

_What are you saying?_ Libby asked in confusion.

_Are you saying that I am….pregnant?_

"I think so." Brock said as he turned on the monitor.

"Have you been experiencing vomiting, and pain for the last 24 hours?"

_Yes._ Libby answered as Mewtwo held her hand as he kissed her cheek while Libby gave him a weak smile.

Feeling something cold on her tummy, Libby began to flinch as Brock put some gel onto her tummy.

"It's going to be cold at first, but it will warm up pretty soon." Brock smiled as he placed the scanner onto her belly.

Libby flinched again as Mewtwo rubbed her shoulder.

"Okay I got something." Brock said as he showed the screen to Mewtwo and Libby as they saw a tiny being inside of Libby's belly. Gasping, Libby began to smile as Mewtwo did the same thing. _I'm pregnant._ Libby smiled happily.

"From the looks of this," Brock began.

"The baby is going to be fine after you fainted, Libby."

Mewtwo took Libby into his arms as they embraced in joy and happiness.

"In my years as a Pokemon breeder and a doctor, I have never met a Pokemon who is willing to carry an offspring."

Mewtwo looked at Brock in confusion as Libby's smiled began to fade.

_What do you mean? _

"Pokemon would just lay an egg." Brock said.

"But for Libby's case, she is the only Pokemon that can carry a baby in her womb."

_I can explain it._ Mewtwo began.

_Libby was a human before she became a Pokemon. I met her after rescuing her from Team Rocket. Later, she got captured by Team Rocket, only to find out where I am. She sacrificed her life to save her brother, and she was reborn as Pokemon. _

Libby placed her hand on his arm as Mewtwo looked at her.

_It's going to be okay, Mewtwo._ Libby smiled as Mewtwo looked at her with happiness.

Looking at the screen, Brock began to panic a bit as he saw the offspring growing rapidly.

_Is something wrong?_ Mewtwo asked worriedly.

"The fetus, it's growing so fast." Brock scratched his chin.

"That will explain how Libby fainted back at the cave." Libby began to wince in pain as Mewtwo looked at her.

"She is having early contractions." Brock said as Libby took a few short breaths.

Screaming in pain, Libby began to cry in pain as Mewtwo held her hand tightly.

"Libby listen to me." Brock said as Libby tried to breathe short breaths.

"You are having early contractions. You need to calm down while I go and find you some medicine."

Libby nodded as Mewtwo held onto her. Brock looked into the medicine cabinet panicking as he found the medicine.

"Here." Brock said as he took a syringe and dipped it into the bottle that has medicine in it. Pulling it out of the bottle, Brock injected it into Libby's belly, as Libby felt her contractions subsiding quickly.

_Feeling better?_ Mewtwo asked as Libby nodded in relief.

_Will that medicine kill my offspring?_ Libby asked in worry.

"No," Brock explained.

"I have seen other doctors do this to women who are pregnant. Don't worry about your baby."

Libby sighed in relief as she felt the baby move inside of her belly.

"From the looks of this offspring, you will be giving birth within two months." Brock said as Libby began to felt a little bit worried.

_Two months?! How can this be? _

"According to what I witnessed, you may have some human organs after your 'transformation.' In order for my theory to be correct, I need to run some tests to see if you still have your human organs. I'll be right back."

Brock left the room as Mewtwo took Libby into his arms.

_What if I die after I give birth?_ Libby asked nervously.

_You won't._ Mewtwo assured her as Libby felt very scared.

_Brock will take care of this._ Libby looked down at her tummy as it has started to expand a little as Libby placed her hand on her belly.

Smiling, Libby stroked her belly softly as Mewtwo placed his hand on her belly.

_Whoa!_ Libby flinched as she felt the baby move inside of her.

_That's really weird. _

_It's because you are carrying our child in your belly._ Mewtwo smiled._ I have never seen anything like this before. _He placed his cupped her face with his hands. Libby smiled at him as they kissed each other.

"I'm back." Brock said as Mewtwo and Libby looked at Brock.

"I got the results, it turns out that after your 'transformation,' one organ is still there, your uterus." Libby blushed wildly as Mewtwo looked at him in confusion.

_What's that?_

Libby shook her head violently as she felt dizzy.

"It's what a human female has when she is stores her…."

_OH SHUT UP ALREADY!_ Libby screamed in annoyance as Mewtwo looked at her in confusion.

"It's the hormones." Brock said as Libby got off of the cot as she felt dizzy.

Mewtwo caught her in time as she almost hit the floor. Feeling that sleep is consuming her, Libby let sleep take over her as Mewtwo watched Libby fall asleep into his arms. Scooping her into his arms, Mewtwo looked at Brock as he put up the equipment.

_Thank you._ Mewtwo said nodding as Brock nodded his head.

"She and the baby will be fine, but if she is having problems just bring her to me."

_Okay._ Mewtwo said. Before he teleported Mewtwo looked at Brock as he looked at him.

_You cannot mention this to anyone about Libby and her pregnancy especially your friends. For our safety. _

"I understand." Brock said as Mewtwo teleported out of the Pokemon Center while Brock cleaned up the evidence.

Opening her eyes slowly, Libby began to moan as she moved her arms a bit. Trying to sit up, Libby was held back by Mewtwo.

_Relax, my love._ He said as Libby lay back down.

What happened? Libby yawned.

_The medicine that Brock gave you, calmed the contractions down, but it also made you feel very sleepy. _

_No wonder._ Libby said as she rubbed her head.

_How's the baby? _

_The baby is doing really good._ Mewtwo said as he heard Libby's stomach growling.

_I got you some food while you were asleep._ Mewtwo said as he handed Libby an apple.

_I'm scared to eat._ Libby said nervously as Mewtwo wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle smile.

_The baby needs a lot of energy to be strong just like us. You need to eat for yourself and for the baby._

Libby sighed nervously as she took an apple, bit a piece off of it and ate it carefully.

After swallowing her apple piece, Libby looked at her belly as she sighed in relief as nothing happened to her. Smiling, Libby continued to eat the apple until it became a core. Libby took another apple and ate it hungrily.

_Is there more fruit?_ Libby asked as Mewtwo nodded. He gave her a few more pieces of fruit. One by one, Libby ate all the fruit.

_I need more food._ Libby said panting.

Getting up, Libby spotted a whole pile of fruit. Licking her lips, Libby then flew over and ate all the pile of fruit until she got full. Looking around, Libby saw nothing but scraps and cores on the ground as she looked at Mewtwo feeling guilty.

_Sorry…. Why are you sorry about? _Mewtwo wondered as he took Libby into his arms.

_I ate all our food and I didn't leave you any._ Mewtwo let go of Libby as he cupped her face.

_Its okay, my love. You need to eat for our baby. I don't care how many fruits you can eat, all I'm worried about is you and our child. _

Libby looked down at her tummy as she placed her hand on her belly while Mewtwo did the same thing clasping their hands together as the baby began to kick in Libby's belly as they both smiled at each other lovingly.

_Did I ever mention that you look beautiful? _

Libby gave him a weird look as she looked down at her belly.

_No I feel like I'm fat. _

Shaking his head, Mewtwo placed his other hand on her cheek.

_What I see is my beautiful pregnant mate that changed my life. _

_Changed your life? How? _

_Well, for starters you helped me open my eyes into falling in love when I knew that there is no Pokemon out there to be my mate. Until I met you and everything changed. _

Libby's eyes felt teary as Mewtwo continued.

_You were a human when I met you, but when you died for me, my heart just shattered into pieces knowing that I can't live without you. When you were reborn as a Pokemon like me, my heart began to jump for joy when I saw you in your Pokemon form. I knew from the moment I first met you in the forest, that you were going to be my mate. _

Libby began to cry as Mewtwo comforted her.

_Don't cry, my love.._ Libby wiped her tears away as she smiled.

_I wonder if pregnant women felt like this. _

_Maybe._ Mewtwo said as Libby yawned.

_I need to get some sleep._ Mewtwo nodded as he helped Libby lay down on the moss while Mewtwo lay down next to Libby holding her gently with their hands on her belly as they fell asleep.

Back at a building, a man in a cloak was looking out at the window when he spotted one of the drones coming back.

"Do you have anything?" the man asked as the drone showed him the picture of Libby and Mewtwo with Brock at the Pokemon Center.

"Who is that Pokemon?"

"Pokemon unknown, no data."

"No data?" the leader questioned himself.

"How are we going to figure out who that Pokemon is? Very well, we need to find this Pokemon. I think one of them might be pregnant. When you find out which one it is, report back to me at once."

The drone left his office as the man looked at the moon smiling evilly.


	5. Cravings

Libby woke up as she rubbed her belly softly as the baby kicked her gently. Libby smiled as she looked at Mewtwo who is asleep. Picking his arm off of her gently, Libby got up and went to the waterfall cave as she felt her baby kicking her again as Libby smiled and held her tummy.

_I love you so much, my little one. Even though it has been yesterday since I found out that I'm pregnant with you, I'm so excited to be a mom for the very first time, yet I have a little bit of parenting skills. _

The baby kicked gently as Libby giggled and returned to the labyrinth as Mewtwo woke up.

_I see that you are feeling better. _

_A lot better._ Libby smiled as she grabbed an apple and ate it hungrily.

_Just hungry._ Mewtwo chuckled as he got up and sat down next to her as she handed him an apple. Nuzzling against her neck, Mewtwo smiled as he heard Libby moaned.

_You are so beautiful._ Mewtwo said as Libby turned and looked at him. Looking down at herself, Libby shook her head.

_Why?_ Mewtwo wondered.

_Because I'm starting to get fat._ Mewtwo chuckled as he cupped her face.

_It is because you are carrying our child. No matter if you are skinny or fat, you are always going to be beautiful to me._

Libby blushed as Mewtwo held her into his arms as he rubbed her belly gently.

Feeling the baby kick, Mewtwo had never felt this happy in his life since the day that Libby was reborn as a Pokemon form of himself. Right now, he and Libby are preparing for the day that Libby will give birth. All through the day, Libby carefully flew in the labyrinth without any problems that got Mewtwo impressed. At night, they flew into the forest and played with Libby's river Pokemon friends as they were overjoyed about Libby's pregnancy, even Mewtwo's cloned friends were excited as well. Libby hasn't told Landon about it yet, but it left her wondering, will he accept the baby that won't be human?

_I'll tell him tomorrow. _Libby thought to herself proudly as she and Mewtwo flew back into the cave for the night.

At dawn, Libby began to moan as she started to sweat a little.

_No, Landon….don't leave me…No!_ Libby gasped as she woke up.

Panting for breath, Libby sat up a little bit as she rubbed her head before putting her hands on her belly. Sighing, she looked at Mewtwo who is sleeping peacefully. Getting up slowly and quietly, Libby walked out of the labyrinth, and flew towards the waterfall. Libby watched the sun hitting the water as she looked out at the forest. Libby continued to watch the waterfall until Mewtwo came towards her and sat next to her.

_What's wrong?_ Mewtwo wondered as Libby looked at him.

_Bad dream._ Libby sighed as she placed her hand on her belly.

_Is it about the baby? _

_No. It's about Landon._ Getting up, Libby walked towards the waterfall as she touched the waterfall with her hands.

_He died in my arms. _

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she began to cry. Mewtwo walked towards her as he held her into his arms.

_I'm sure Landon is okay._ Mewtwo assured her as he comforted her.

Sniffling, Libby continued to cry.

_Shhh…._Mewtwo said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

Looking at him, Libby calmed down for awhile as she took a deep breath.

_I need to see him. I want to see my brother._ Mewtwo nodded his head as he was thinking about this.

Even though it has been a month since Libby's transformation, it was the last time they saw Landon as he flew back to Goldenrod City. Knowing that Libby wants to see him again, Mewtwo thought about this as Libby looked at him as he walked close to the waterfall.

_Where are you going? _Libby wondered.

_Just going to get some food._ Mewtwo fibbed as he flew out of the cave.

Yawning a bit, Libby flew back to the labyrinth, laid down on the moss, and fell asleep.

Landon was home eating his dinner at the table when Mewtwo arrived at his place. Even though Landon vowed to keep Libby's and Mewtwo's existence a secret, he never mentioned it to anyone at his job. Hearing some noises, Landon stopped eating as he got up from his spot only to see Mewtwo appearing before him in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mewtwo." Landon smiled as Mewtwo did the same thing. It's nice to see you again.

"Where's Libby?" Landon wondered.

"Why isn't she with you?"

_Because…_Mewtwo said as he looked away.

"What happened to my sister?" Landon asked nervously.

She can't travel for hers and our baby's sake. Landon looked at him wide eyed.

"Is Libby pregnant?"

_Yes._ Mewtwo said.

Landon beamed as Mewtwo looked at him.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle."

_To a baby that isn't human._ Mewtwo warned.

"So," Landon said.

"I'm going to be an uncle whether the baby is human or not." Mewtwo smiled confidently.

_Well, Libby wanted to see you._

"I really want to see her today since I'm off." Landon admitted.

_I'll take you to see her._ Mewtwo said as Landon smiled.

"Good. Let me get my things." Landon left the kitchen.

A few moments later, Landon walked into the kitchen wearing hiking clothes, hiking boots, and has his backpack on his shoulder.

"Let's go and see my sister." As Landon was about to walk towards the front door, Mewtwo stopped him.

_Take my hand. _

"What for?" Landon wondered.

_Trust me._ Mewtwo said as Landon took his hand.

Before Landon could say anything, Mewtwo used teleport on both of them as they left the house.

Libby was sleeping peacefully in the cave as Mewtwo and Landon arrived. Seeing his sister, Landon walked towards her quietly as she stayed asleep.

"Libbs…." Landon whispered to her as Landon rubbed her arm.

Stirring, Libby yawned as she opened her eyes.

_Landon?_ Libby smiled as Landon did the same thing as he helped her up.

"It's good to see you, baby sister." Libby didn't say anything until she threw her arms around him with tears in her eyes.

Hugging tightly, Libby and Landon didn't let go until Landon started to loosen up as Libby did the same thing.

"You look beautiful for a pregnant Pokemon." Libby looked at him in worry.

_How did you- _

"Mewtwo told me about it. I'm looking forward to being an uncle to the baby."

_Even if it's a Pokemon?_ Libby wondered.

"Yes." Landon smiled happily as Libby grabbed his hand and place it on her belly.

"How far along are you?"

_About 1 month now._ Libby said.

_The baby inside of Libby's womb is growing at a fast rate._ Mewtwo explained.

_It doesn't affect Libby's health as long as she is taking good care of herself. _

"I can agree on that." Landon nodded.

"What has she been eating?"

_Fruits._ Mewtwo answered. _Half of this forest is out of fruits._ _I don't know where we can get some more since we emptied out half of the forest of fruits for the wild Pokemon. We can't just go to the humans and buy food there._

Thinking about it, Landon got an idea.

"How about letting me do some grocery shopping for Libby? That way, you guys won't empty the forest out, and Libby and the baby can get enough vitamins, and protein until Libby gives birth."

_Not_ a bad idea, brother. Libby said. _I eat a lot of food every minute._

_I can volunteer too._ Mewtwo suggested as he brought out his cloak and his hat.

_How did you get it? _Libby wondered.

_It was hidden in the bushes until after we got back from Saffron City._ Mewtwo explained as Libby giggled.

_Landon, let me go and get some food for Libby, while you two catch up on things. _Mewtwo said.

_All I'm craving for is some Almond Butter._ Libby smiled as she rubbed her tummy.

"Almond Butter," Landon raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you hate that."

_I guess not anymore since I wanted it._ Libby smiled.

_Maybe ice cream, maybe some more fruit, and…too much to list…. _

_It's okay, love._ Mewtwo said. _As long as you are eating for the baby, then I will get you whatever you crave for. _

_Giving her a kiss on the lips,_ Mewtwo put his cloak and his hat on as he look at Landon.

_Make sure you two don't leave the cave for her safety. _

"We'll be fine." Landon nodded as Mewtwo teleported out of the cave.

_I don't know where to begin._ Libby said.

"Tell me how this happened." Landon said as Libby took a bite of her apple.

_Well, Mewtwo and I wer_e-

"I get that part," Landon interrupted as Libby giggled.

"I meant how it's possible that you can carry a baby in your womb instead of laying an egg."

_Well, I guess I still have my….you know…. after I was reborn. _Libby said.

This doctor that Mewtwo knew from the past, explained that I'm the only Pokemon that can give birth instead of laying an egg.

"Interesting." Landon said as he put his hand on her tummy.

Feeling the baby kick, Landon smiled and Libby did the same thing.

"Did you feel like you were dying?"

_For two days before I found out I was pregnant_. Libby explained.

_I couldn't eat or drink anything until two days later I started eating our fruits and drinking water. _

"I see." Landon said.

_I feel better until the other night I fainted. _

"Fainted? Were you okay?"

_I am okay. It's just that Brock, my doctor check it out. As it turns out the fetus was growing at a rapid rate. I did have some early contractions but it went away after Brock injected me with some medicine to stop the contractions. _

"Morphine?" Landon asked.

_I don't know. All I know is that medicine made me feel very sleepy._ Landon chuckled as put his arm around Libby.

"You and Mewtwo are going to be great parents to this baby." Landon admitted as Libby smiled at him.

_Really? _

"Yes. I have seen you with the river Pokemon. All I can say to you is that you were like a parent to them."

_Thanks Landon._ Libby smiled tearfully.

_That meant so much to me._ Libby and Landon hugged each other as Mewtwo returned with bags of food in his arms.

"Let me help you." Landon said as he put a bag in front of Libby as she took a peek.

_Ice cream, grapes, oranges, apples, cherries, cookies, and…Almond Butter!_ Libby gasped in excitement as Mewtwo and Landon smiled at her.

_How did you get it? _

"I gave Mewtwo some money." Landon explained as Libby was too busy digging into the grocery bags.

From fruit to snack cakes, and bread to vegetables, Libby can't take her eyes off of the food that Mewtwo bought for her.

_I think she is getting overly excited. _Mewtwo said as Libby began eating the food.

After the first bag, Libby rubbed her tummy as she laid down on the moss.

_I think I'm gonna…mmmmm…._falling asleep, Libby slept peacefully as Landon and Mewtwo looked at each other.

"I'm gonna go ahead and get back home." Mewtwo nodded as he got ready to teleport Landon.

"Mewtwo, take care of my sister and the baby."

_I will, Landon._ Mewtwo smiled as he teleported Landon out of the cave and back home.

For the past few weeks, Landon came to the cave thanks to his new Pokemon Gengar that he stole from Team Rocket 2 months prior to the battle. Once a week, Landon would get about 3 bags of groceries for Libby and Mewtwo. It wasn't easy for him, because he had to go to different grocery stores once a week so that he can get some groceries for himself, and for Libby and Mewtwo. One night during Libby's appointment, Landon got a good look at the baby as he smiled at Libby and Mewtwo.

"The baby is doing just fine. Do you want to know what it is?" Brock asked as Libby looked at Mewtwo and shook her head.

_No._ Libby answered. _I just want to be a surprise._

"Are you sure?" Landon asked.

_I'm sure._ Libby nodded as Mewtwo looked at Brock.

_She's the boss. _

"Okay." Brock smiled as Mewtwo helped Libby of the cot as Chansey came in with a soft boiled egg.

"Its for the baby." Brock nodded as Libby took the egg from Chansey as it glowed while Libby took a bite of it.

"How do you feel?" Landon asked as Libby smiled.

_I feel very sleepy._ Landon nodded as he watched Mewtwo scooping her into his arms as he nodded at Landon who got his Gengar out of his Pokeball.

"From there, Libby should be able to give birth within two weeks." Brock explained as Mewtwo felt nervous.

He has never witnessed a Pokemon giving birth. Except for two of his clone friends Nidoqueentwo and Rhyhorntwo's babies hatched from their eggs on Mt. Quena. All he has to do is be there with Libby as she gives birth to their first offspring.


End file.
